


Kiss Me, I'm Contagious

by Biracial_Mermaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biracial_Mermaid/pseuds/Biracial_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros snaps and flips the script on Vriska.<br/>(commission for the Fenn bae)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote for Fenn because they're my child and I adore them with all my heart <3

“God, you’re pathetic,” Vriska hummed in a sing song voice to the person at her immediate left. This person was supposed to be her boyfriend; or so he thought. You know, the person she should feel compelled to keep safe (the way he did, her), to care about (the way he cared about her), to assure that he was, in fact, not pathetic. Worst part of it all, in his opinion, she was supposed to help him fight off the inner demons that made him question the meaning of his existence; not feed them angry words of encouragement.

Call him a romantic, but Tavros Nitram didn’t believe that the girl he loved so much, held so dearly, should be taunting him so harshly, let alone with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step as if it was what brought light into her life more than the boy himself. Now that he thought on it, it probably did.

She continued chirping snide comments about how useless he was and as much as he thought he should have been used to it by now, her words only upset him more. Only, he was already far past the point of being upset about it and now the words managed to anger him.

“Shut up.” Tavros hardly realized he’d said it until Vriska’s voice came to a screeching halt, head turning to stare at the other in appalled shock.

“Excuse me?”

“Shut the fuck up!” he demanded, thinking about the way his own voice didn’t even sound like his own or how it was almost as if he had no control over the way the words spilled past his lips.

It did shut her up, though. She continued to stare at him in a dumbfounded silence. _Thank god_ , he thought, reveling in the silence. However, all good things must come to an end. “And if I don’t?” she pressed, hands on her hips. “What are you gonna do? Hit me? You’re so puny, I bet you wouldn’t do it. Do it, Taaaaaaaavros, fucking hit me!”

Be it the straw that broke the camel’s back or be it the urge to have done it long ago and the opportunity only presenting itself now, Tavros gripped Vriska by the shoulders and shoved her onto the couch. Shock painted her features, from her widened eyes to her full, blue painted lips parted into a hollowed ‘o’; as if she was still searching for the words to say some other degrading remark.

The prospect of Vriska hissing some condescending remark only fueled the fire welling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t until the girl gave a soft yelp that he realized his fingers were probably digging into her arms harder than necessary. Loosening his digits, he caught her gaze and refused to let go; he would NOT back down to her. Not this time. “I’m so fucking sick,” he muttered, voice shaking with anger and shuttered breathing. “of being your punching bag. I’m not your fucking bitch, I’m your boyfriend.”

It surprised him how calm he sounded, how he managed to speak without a hint of uncertainty to his voice. Vriska, had she not been staring at him with surprise, probably would have been impressed. “I’m sorry,” she managed, blinking away the initial shock. “I didn’t-”

“I don’t care.” he interrupted, shaking his head. She didn’t deserve to get away with a minimal apology. He knew that it was enough to hurt her pride, but it still didn’t make up for the dignity she stole from him. “Turn over.”

Vriska looked like she was about to protest, thought better of it, did as she was told. Tavros idly wondered how intimidating he had to look in order for her to comply so subserviently, but the thought was soon pushed from his mind before he could begin to worry about how terrible she thought he was being. He’d cared too much about that for far too long now.

Watching his girlfriend shift onto all fours, Tavros reached down to adjust the growing erection in his pants, happily drinking in the sight of his girlfriend complying to everything he said, basking in the silence lacking insults and blows to his self esteem. Her spine bowed in the slightest bit, accentuating the natural curve of her hips and thighs, perfectly in proportion with one another.

As he appreciated the perfect figure before him, one hand grasped onto the round hips he’d been silently praising moments prior as the other ventured up her back, thumb hooked into the hem of her shirt. “Hands in front of you,” he demanded, earning an obedient nod as Vriska’s forearms extended in front of her.

He wasn’t used to associating the words “subservient” and “Vriska” together, but he opted to ignore the strangeness of the situation to marvel in the arousal it lit in his stomach. Now that her wrists were before her, he realized there was nothing in his immediate area to bind them together with.

His confidence wavered the slightest bit at the revelation. If he didn’t say or do something soon, Vriska would likely regain her dominance. He’d be a joke to her again.

No, he decided. He’d never be the fucking punch line again. Determined to keep Vriska compliant, he tangled his fingers into the silky strands of her hair, pulling her up. He half expected her to complain about the force but instead, a meek whimper met his ears. “I’ve changed my mind,” he hummed.

That was the moment Vriska got her fight back, apparently, because she snorted and sneered in that irritatingly perky tone she had, “Oh my, I knew it. I knew you couldn’t be the dominant one for once. Patheti-”

The loud slap of Tavros’ hand against the flesh of her ass cut her off. He wasn’t willing to give up quite yet; no way in hell was she going to start walking all over him this early on. “I’m taking you on the bed.” he clarified with a decided snarl. “Now get up, walk to the bedroom, and grab the rope from the nightstand drawer. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Yes,” Vriska’s voice was back to being modest but that wasn’t enough for Tavros.

As she began to rise from the couch, he gripped her waist to pause her movements. “Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” And just like that, Tavros dropped his hands and followed Vriska into the bedroom with a proud smirk playing at his lips. As soon as she had seated herself onto the bed, blue rope in her lap, her hands were being held in front of her again, extended before her in a sign of compliance.

Kneeling in front of his girlfriend, Tavros took the rope and wound it around her wrists before knotting them together. Usually, it was Vriska who tied him up so his knowledge of intricacy was bare.

What he lacked in understanding, though, he made up for in the tightness around her wrists; he pulled tightly until she gave a soft whimper. Once her hands were bound together, he forced her into the same position she’d been on the couch.

Bent over in front of him with her legs spread apart, Vriska sank her teeth into her bottom lip and fought the urge to tell him to hurry up. Something in her gut told her that being a smartass wasn’t the best idea right now and she was definitely right. She kept quiet but _Jesus_ , he was taking too long to do it.

When she felt him shift into a standing position behind her, she sighed with relief; only to groan as he growled, “Beg.”

“What? I don’t-” She was interrupted by Tavros gripping her hair tightly. Pain pricked at the strands being yanked at her scalp, which was (like the rest of her body) on fire with his touch.

“Fucking _beg._ ”

“Please,” she whimpered, finally giving in. “Please fuck me. Tavros, baby, please. I want…. Fuck, I want-”

“What do you want? Spit it out.”

Vriska would never admit it, but the guttural demands he made sent an almost shock between her legs. Swallowing thickly, she hung her head and backed her hips up, seeking some sort of friction. “I want to cum,” she whispered. The desperation in her voice made her sound almost like somebody else.

Tavros ran his fingertip over the near-dripping slit between her lower lips, eliciting a moan from the girl’s mouth. “Why should I let you cum?” Tavros hummed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, red with the blush resonating from her cheeks. “Convince me.”

“How am I supposed to do that?!” she frantically gasps, earning a smack against her ass from Tavros’ open hand. She whines at the slap and tenses up, tugging against the restraints on her hands. “Tav… Fuck, please! I’ll do anything!”

As she pled for him, Tavros pulled his hand away from her in favor of reaching into the partially opened nightstand. A moment of digging around provided him with a condom and a small, almost empty bottle of lube. “Keep going,” he purred as he tore the foil. “Keep telling me how badly you want it.”

It’s not without hesitation that she continues. “I want…” she pauses to swallow thickly and shift her bound hands. “I want you to fuck me so badly, Tavros. I need you to make me cum. Please,” As she spoke, Tavros had slid the condom onto his erection, all the while eyeing the girl before him. _God, she’s beautiful like this. I could definitely get used to it._  “Please wreck me.”

As she finishes speaking, Tavros tangles a hand in the soft, black curls of her hair and uses the other to guide the head of his cock against her opening. “Quit your fucking whining,” he demands, pushing into her warm, wet heat. As he sheathed himself inside of her, electing a low whimper, his grip on her hair tightened more and more until her ass was pressed against the soft tuft of his pubic hair.

His hips snapped forward suddenly and he couldn’t help but revel in the cry that left Vriska’s lips. “Fuck!” she gasped, backing her hips against his. “Fuck, Tav, do that again!”

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me what to do,” he demanded, pulling her hair tightly enough to remove a strand or two. “You’re my little bitch now. Shut up and take it like a good little girl.”

Vriska didn’t protest. She didn’t complain, much to Tavros’ happiness. All that left her mouth were moans and various profanities, sounds that spurred the fast pace of his already too-harsh thrusts. She sounded so sweet, gasping and keening each time he buried himself into the depths of her tight body; chanting his name like a mantra when he would speed up only to slow his hips just to tease.

“Please,” she finally panted some time after she began quivering beneath Tavros. “Please let me cum.”

Leaning down, Tavros pressed his lips to the girl’s ear. Her hair smelled faintly of juniper and spices beneath the sheen of sweat. “Do you think you’ve earned it?” he asked in a mutter, to which she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes!” she insisted. “Yes, Tavros, please let- let me cum-”

Hearing her babble mindlessly was enough to satisfy her boyfriend. The hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair slipped between her legs. As the pad of his finger pressed against her clit, Vriska hissed and hung her head against the strain against her scalp; and as he moved his finger in gentle, quick circles matching the rough drive of his hips, her moans built louder and louder until she finally came, convulsing and seizing around the dick filling her to the brim.

Tavros wasn’t close, yet. Not so close that he could confidently finish himself off inside of her. He slowly pulled out and removed the condom. Vriska whined at the loss and craned her neck to glance at him from over her slender shoulder. “You didn’t…?”

“Not yet,” he responded, guiding her by the hair to face him. “You’re going to get me off with your mouth. Now.”

If Tavros was glad for anything in that moment, it was the fact that he’d broken Vriska into being so docile. Her hands weakly supported her weight as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, parting further with each additional inch taken into her mouth. Teary cerulean blue eyes watched Tavros’ face, which was contorted into a gentle twist of ecstasy.

Vriska bobbed her head, sucking noisily and humming against the other and it earned a few praises. “Good girl,” “feels good,” and “fucking perfect” spurred her on until she was desperately hollowing her cheeks and dipping her head back and forth. Her elbows felt weak but she was determined to make him cum, to milk every last drop of his arousal until he was as spent as she was.

The salty taste of precum exploded on her tongue as she frantically tried to swallow him down. Her jaw ached and the rope around her wrists began to burn against the muscles clenching and trying to hold her up but she wasn’t going to stop. She wasn’t going to give in to her exhausted body until- “Fuck, Vriska I’m-” _Got him._

All at once, Tavros was bucking his hips and moaning and fisting her hair to the point of drawing a pained whimper from her lips as his cum shot down her throat. She eagerly drank it down and after he’d finished riding out his orgasm, she removed her mouth with a gasp of breath.

That night was the first in a long time that Tavros went to bed happy. It was the first that he’d slept beside Vriska and felt her arms around him secure instead of constricting. A week later wouldn’t be the first time she punched Karkat in the face, but it _would_ be the first she did so because he asked about a collar around her neck with Tavros’ name.


End file.
